


A Formal Affair

by dkwilliams



Series: Friends & Lovers [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise encounter in a cloakroom at an FBI dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Formal Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2000 for the MSKSlash list.

  
The banquet hall was buzzing with noise as the crowd, released from the obligation of polite attendance, turned their attention to the dessert trays being passed around. Conversations began all over the room, and the noise was rapidly becoming deafening.

Dana Scully turned to her partner and murmured out of the corner of her mouth, "Well, now that the speeches are over, I think it’s safe to leave."

Fox Mulder nodded, trying not to look obvious as he glanced around the room in search of his lover. AD Skinner had been seated at the head table with the other ADs and the Director, and Mulder had kept himself from falling asleep during the interminable "pat-ourselves-on-the-back" speeches by focusing his attention on Skinner. Pictures of what he wanted to do to his lover later when they finally got home had drifted through his head, making him hot and not a little frustrated. The fact that they hadn’t been able to catch more than a glimpse of each other during the week - even at home - as Skinner prepared for the annual wing-ding made Mulder even more frustrated. To top it off, although Mulder could leave early, Skinner was obligated to stay till the bitter end which meant that he would be waiting at home for hours before the older man got home. Alone. Horny as hell. He couldn’t even watch a video and relieve some of his problem – he had given his collection to Frohike when he had moved in with Skinner.

Scully studied her partner’s discontented face with sympathy. The man she’d been dating steadily for the past six months was out of town on business and she missed him more than she had thought that she would. Maybe this is the one, she thought hopefully, then sighed. Whether he was "The One" or not, he was hundred of miles away and she didn’t even expect to hear from him tonight. Which was why she had agreed to attend the annual dinner with Mulder – misery loves company, she thought with a smile.

"I’ll get your coat," Mulder said and excused himself from the table. He found the cloakroom unattended – evidently they were the only ones not staying around to dine and drink on the Government’s dollar – so he decided to get Scully’s coat himself.

The door was partly open and he entered, closing the door behind himself. He glanced at the numbered ticket in his hand, then at the long line of coats and sighed. Vaguely remembering the color and style of Scully’s coat, he began hunting for it along the racks, finally locating it at the far end of the room, hanging on a separate rack next to another door that must lead into a storage closet. He compared the number on the hanger to the number in his hand – they matched.

He was about to remove the coat from the hanger when strong hands grabbed him from behind, one over his mouth and one around his waist, and he was pulled backward into the storage room.

A mouth pressed against his ear and a voice hissed, "Quiet!" as his mouth was released.

He chuckled softly. "Walter, you nut! What are you up to?"

The mouth moved a little to nip on his earlobe. "I felt your eyes on me the whole time during those damned speeches. Do you know what it’s like to have to sit up there and feel your lover undress you with his eyes?" One hand was moving over Mulder’s chest as he spoke, sliding under the tuxedo jacket to caress a nipple through his starched dress shirt.

Mulder groaned. "So this is payback, huh?"

"Damn straight." The hand moved up to his tie and pulled it loose, stuffing it into his pocket while his other hand moved downward to grasp Mulder’s hips and pull him back against Skinner.

"Walter, are you crazy?" Mulder hissed. "Anyone could come in – a hundred of our co-workers are in the next room! If someone catches us – "

"Then you’ll just have to be quiet, won’t you?"

As he opened his mouth to protest, a handkerchief was shoved into it and then tied in place with his tie. He started to pull away but a firm hand ran down his chest to caress his groin and made him groan around the gag. He sagged helplessly against his lover and, sensing his surrender, Skinner laughed softly and murmured in his ear, "That’s it, Fox. Just go with it."

Like I have any other choice, Mulder thought dizzily as one hand deftly unbuttoned his shirt and slid under it to caress his nipples to painful hardness while the other hand continued to rub over his groin through the fabric of his pants. Teeth nipped along his bared shoulder and he groaned again, grinding himself back against the hardness pressed along his ass. There was a catch in the breathing of the man behind him and he felt elation surge through him at the realization of what he was doing to his lover.

Skinner pressed him forward and he braced his hands against the wall, leaning forward at the waist. Efficient hands moved down his body to unzip his pants and push them and his boxers down. He groaned against the gag as he felt slick fingers circle his opening and press in, and he thrust himself back against them eagerly.

"You are such a slut," Skinner growled affectionately. "So hot and eager for me." There was a sound of a condom wrapper being ripped, then a warm, blunt presence eased its way into his body and stopped, filling him and claiming him completely. Mulder relaxed his body, accepting the intrusion, then wiggled slightly to signal his readiness to continue. A hand reached around him, pumping his own cock to rock hardness and then rolling a condom over it, and he had to admire a mind that thought ahead like that. Then hands settled on his hips and Skinner began to move, thrusting with a steady rhythm into the willing body of his lover. Mulder moaned into the gag, his whole body a mass of sensation as the older man pumped into him with increasing force and speed. He could feel himself getting near the edge, heard the soft gasping of his lover as he thrust toward completion, and it was nearly enough to send him over the edge. He braced one arm against the wall and reached down with the other hand to grasp himself, holding the condom in place as he stroked once, twice, and then he was coming hard, bucking back against his lover, screaming his name into the cloth that muffled his cries. Another catch in the breathing of the man behind him, a gasp and a soft moan, and Skinner was coming, too, burying his face against Mulder’s neck to muffle the noise.

They stood there for a long time, panting and trying to catch their breath, then Skinner reached up to untie the gag.

"You okay, Fox?"

"Oh, yeah," Mulder murmured, eyes still glazed over. "I’m more than okay."

Skinner chuckled and pressed a kiss to the base of Mulder’s neck, then eased himself out, securing both condoms for disposal. He refastened his pants and helped the still-dazed Mulder reassemble his clothes, using the slightly damp handkerchief to clean him up so that he was presentable.

He took Mulder into his arms to kiss him briefly. "I’ll see you at home later – as soon as I can get away from here. You going to be okay?"

Mulder nodded and returned the kiss. "Don’t be too late."

"Not a moment longer than I have to be – and we’ve both got the whole weekend off." Skinner released Mulder and eased the door open, cautiously checking to make sure that no one lurked outside, then slipped out to dispose of the condoms in the Mens’ room.

Mulder waited a few minutes to regain his composure and give Skinner time to rejoin the party, then he took Scully’s coat off its hanger and left the coat room.

Scully was outside in the lobby and looked relieved when she saw him. "Mulder! I was starting to get worried – you were gone so long."

"I had a little trouble locating your coat," Mulder said blandly. "An accident in the cloakroom."

Scully studied her partner. His shirt was open at the neck, his tie gone, and his hair was slightly mussed. Although the rest of his clothes were in order, she had a sudden suspicion and leaned forward, sniffing. Ah, yes, there it was – the slight scent of sex. Mulder flushed under her knowledgeable scrutiny, expecting an indignant demand of, "Are you both crazy?" but she simply smiled and shook her head.

"Let’s get you home, Mulder, before you have another ‘accident’."

Mulder helped her into her coat and glanced around the room, his eyes automatically homing in on his lover. Skinner was in discussion with one of the department heads but he looked up briefly, their eyes meeting for a second, before Skinner looked away again. His hand reached into his pocket and the end of a black tie was briefly revealed. Mulder was suddenly aware of the cloth balled up in his fist and opened his hand. A linen handkerchief with the initials ‘WS’ in one corner. He rubbed it against his lips briefly, catching a hint of the clean scent that was Skinner overlaid with other, earthier smells. He smiled and tucked the handkerchief into his pocket.

"Come on, Scully. Let’s get out of here."

The End

* * *


End file.
